


Es lindo, pero... | Larry Stylinson (Mini-fic)

by Houisttys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Mini-Fic, Romance, amorgay, completa, harrystyles, larrystylinson, louistomlinson - Freeform, rosaydagawattpad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houisttys/pseuds/Houisttys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Louis Tomlinson le gusta su mejor amigo Harry Styles, sin embargo, Harry quiere genuinamente a los chicos sólo por la actitud que tienen con él.</p><p>Harry cree que Louis es lindo, pero también cree que es un idiota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Es lindo, pero...

**Título:** Es Lindo, pero...

 **Autora:** rosaydaga.

 **Sinopsis:** A Louis Tomlinson le gusta su mejor amigo Harry Styles, sin embargo, Harry quiere genuinamente a los chicos sólo por la actitud que tienen con él.

Harry cree que Louis es lindo, pero también cree que es un idiota.

 **Advertencia:** Los capítulos son algunos más largos que otros. Si no te gusta Larry como **RO** mance, no leas esto. Si sos homofóbico/a tampoco lo leas.

 **Nota de autora:** Esto se me ocurrió pensando en que algunas personas dicen que «no ven el físico, sino la actitud que tienen con ellos», pero en realidad lo único que ven es el físico, además también el aceptar a la persona que querés por ser él o ella misma. Idk, no prometo que sea lo mejor, pero bueno, es lo mejor que salió. **PERDÓN SI HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA.**

 **Re-subida por:** Houisttys.

 **Nota de Houisttys:** La autora eliminó esta obra de wattpad, pero sigue subiendo cosas en su cuenta, he intentado corregir los errores de ortografía pero seguro alguno se me pasó.


	2. Uno.

Harry y Zayn se encontraban en la clase de literatura. El profesor, hace menos de quince minutos, había leído una novela literaria a la cual Zayn no estaba prestando atención, por lo que no podría responder las preguntas que había dictado, pero estaba seguro de que Harry había escuchado y se las pasaría, también a las respuestas.

Miró a su amigo Harry, quien estaba sentado junto a él muy concentrado en lo que tenía anotado en una hoja mientras la parte de atrás de un lápiz reposaba en sus labios. Zayn creyó que eso era adorable, pero todo en Harry se veía adorable.

—Hey, Harry —susurró Zayn dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Harry lo observó quitando el lápiz de sus labios y le dio una mirada fastidiada sabiendo qué le diría.

—Aún no he terminado, cuando lo haga te lo pasaré —mencionó tratando de lucir enojado, sin embargo Zayn sabia que no lo estaba. Harry era una personita muy buena como para negarle una tarea a alguien y más si se trataba de Zayn que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Zayn soltó una risa dándose cuenta de lo bien que lo conocía su amigo, sin embargo no era lo que quería decirle—. No era lo que quería decirte.

—¿Quieres decir que no quieres que te lo pase? —preguntó Harry sin mirarlo y con dificultad por el lápiz en sus labios.

—Claro que quiero que me lo pases, sólo es que quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa—. Dime.

Zayn suspiró y sonrió—. ¿Que piensas de Louis?

Harry frunció el ceño confundido—. Pues, ¿que es mi mejor amigo? No lo sé, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Digo, si te parece lindo o... guapo, no lo sé.

—Lindo es, sino no tendría a tantas chicas detrás de él, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es verdad —Zayn soltó un resoplido. Esa no era la respuesta que buscaba, necesitaba algo más exacto—. ¿Qué dirías si te digo que Louis gusta de ti?

Harry sonrió y ladeó la cabeza mientras mostraba sus hoyuelos—. Que es una gran mentira.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es Louis Tomlinson, además de heterosexual, él nunca gusta de nadie. El gustar es un camino para enamorarse de alguien y Louis nunca se enamorará de nadie. Lo sabes, todos lo sabemos —argumentó Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Zayn se quedó callado, Harry tenía razón. Louis jamás gustaba de nadie y tampoco se enamoraba, pero al parecer algo había cambiado.

 

[•••]

 

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó Louis impaciente mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Zayn luego de salir de la escuela. El día anterior le había confesado a Zayn que creía sentir algo por Harry, que le gustaba, sin embargo sabía cómo era Harry y no quería arriesgarse haciendo algo y que su mejor amigo lo mande a la mierda.

—Dijo que eras lindo, pero que... —Zayn pensó en qué palabras podía usar para resumir lo que Harry había dicho de Louis—. No eras su tipo, claro.

—¿Eso dijo? —volvió a preguntar Louis con la nariz arrugada pareciendo indignado.

—No tan así, sólo lo resumí —explicó rodando los ojos.

Louis soltó un bufido, sabía que tipo de chicos le gustaban a Harry y lo que él era no entraba en aquel lugar. Se había creado una imagen muy mala delante de su amigo, en realidad, delante de todos.

—No es importante, lograré que me quiera de esta manera —sentenció Louis con una sonrisa ladeada. Aquella sonrisa que Zayn calificaba como «yo lo sé y lo puedo todo».

—Si tú lo dices —murmuró no muy convencido.


	3. Dos

Harry fingió un puchero, el cual a Louis le pareció muy adorable. Vio como Niall rodaba los ojos y partía en dos el chocolate que tenía en la mano para luego entregarle una parte a Harry, quien lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, Ni le dijo Harry al chico rubio mientras que éste se llevaba el chocolate a la boca y miraba a Harry con una sonrisa.

Zayn, Liam y Louis no pudieron evitar reír ante la infantil escena, los cinco tenían la misma edad, pero Niall y Harry eran algo así como los más "infantiles". Por parte de Louis le gustaba decir que lo de Harry era "ternura".

Zayn, Liam y Niall siguieron hablando a medida que iban comiendo sus almuerzos en una de las mesas de la cafetería. A Harry le pareció un poco extraño que Louis estuviera allí con ellos ya que siempre estaba con sus amigos "populares", sin embargo no dijo nada porque estaba concentrado en comer el chocolate que Niall le había dado.

—Harry —escuchó que Louis lo llamaba, también le pareció extraño que Louis no estuviera hablando con Zayn. Que Louis no estuviera hablando señalando lo malo de cada persona que iba a aquella secundaria, porque es lo que normalmente hacía.

—¿Qué pasa, Lou? —preguntó mientras miraba hacia la puerta, luego miró a Louis y le sonrió.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Pues habla.

Louis tomó un respiro y miró a Harry con una sonrisa—. Me gustas.

Harry perdió la sonrisa por unos momentos sustituyéndola con el ceño fruncido, luego volvió a sonreír y rodó los ojos—. Dejate de idioteces Louis, ¿era sólo para bromear o en serio querías decirme algo?

—No es broma, en serio me gustas.

Ahora Louis podía ver como la sonrisa de Harry se había esfumado y no había ceño fruncido, ahora al parecer sólo había enojo y parecía fastidiado.

—Louis, no estoy para tus jueguitos. Si lo que quieres es divertirte con tus amigos populares riéndose de mi...

—Mierda Harry, cállate —lo interrumpió Louis pero al ver el rostro de Harry se dio cuenta de que había usado las palabras equivocadas—. Nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños, no quiero hacerte daño.

—¿Y entonces por qué me dices que gustas de mi?

—Porque es la verdad.

—No lo es.

—Lo es.

—No.

—Harry —advirtió Louis al ver la sonrisa de Harry sabiendo que quería comenzar aquel juego de "si, no"—. Hablo en serio, me gustas.

Harry volteó la cara y miró hacia la puerta de entrada de la cafetería con semblante serio—. Pues no te creo, además si fuera verdad no podría hacer nada. Sabes que estoy saliendo con Nathan.

Louis rodó los ojos—. Nathan es feo, Harry.

Harry lo miró con seriedad, sin embargo a Louis no le importó y le sostuvo la mirada. Harry lo admitía, su novio Nathan era feo, pero no le importaba.

—Pero me trata bien y es buena persona.

—Oh, ¿y yo no lo soy? —Louis trató de sonar ofendido, pero Harry sabía que no lo estaba.

—No siempre lo eres. La mayoría del tiempo eras un idiota, además te acuestas con cualquier chica que camine frente a ti. Eres heterosexual y no gustas de mí.

—Gusto de ti —lo contradijo.

Vio como Harry rodaba los ojos, tomaba su celular de arriba de la mesa y se iba caminando de la cafetería. 

Zayn lo miró con las cejas alzadas sabiendo lo que había hecho y Louis se encogió de hombros indiferente, como si no le importara que Harry ahora estaba enojado con él.

 


End file.
